Green border
by SootyPhoenix
Summary: Triss, in an attempt to get Geralts memory back instructed him to look through his belongings. He falls upon some cards depicting women that he had hidden away. Short drabble really. also I havn't played the 1st game so i don't know if the cards are before or after so just say he always had them incase :)


Triss Merigold stood leaning against the doorway, her arms were crossed as she watched the white haired witcher flit about the room. He opened all the cupboards he could get his hands on, although they were very few dotted about the room. The room was mainly decorated in animal skins and had hardly any cupboards or personal artefacts, it was plain and could easily have been mistaken as a room for guests. Geralt stopped at one of the cupboards, tossing out pieces of fabric or leather onto the floor. It was slowly becoming littered as he ruffled through but most of the items he found were mostly broken or damaged, nothing personal or helpful.

'You are telling me I had nothing?' Geralt turned around suddenly and glared at Triss, almost accusingly. She didn't flinch as his amber eyes met her menacingly, she was used to confronting his anger at times and it wouldn't be the first shouting match the two had ever had.

'You don't tend to keep things, besides your swords' Triss sighed, it was the second time today she had told him this, his memory lost was certainly starting to become an annoyance. Her hands dropped to her side although one instantly reached to rub her forehead slowly. He frowned and turned back to the cupboard, pulling out more torn and bloodied fabrics, for a moment he would look at them before tossing them onto the floor with the others. 'Some of this might be fixable' She started to move towards him and waved her hands about her as she moved. Her eyes trailed over the fabrics, they did seem simple enough to fix as most of the damage was minor or blood spatted.

'Don't bother' He shrugged, Triss could see that the cupboard was now completely empty and she wasn't sure what he had expected to find exactly. It had been her idea that he checked his accommodation, looked for anything that could spark a memory but he seemed almost obsessed with finding something and she didn't know how to draw him away. His hand was running along the outsides of the cupboards, searching the wood for anything out of place.

'It won't be much hassle, I'd be happy too' It seemed important that she had to talk, they had to be conversation but again she was unsure why. A voice inside her She heard a click and tilted her head slightly with confusion before stepping forwards so she could see clearly. Geralt managed to push a piece of wood away from the rest of the cupboard to reveal a small opening. He reached inside and pulled out a small wooden box, it was plain wood with the iron rusted slightly.

'What is this?' Geralt queried out loud as he pulled the box out, he lifted it easily but Triss knew that didn't really indicate as to its weight. For a moment her mind flickered, admiring his strength but she shook her head and pushed the thought from her mind.

'I don't know, open it and find out' She pressed as he placed it on the bed. It landed with a dull thud on the sheets and the metal latch rattled freely. She moved to stand besides him as he fiddled with the metal latch, Triss had expected there to be a lock however to his surprise they wasn't any lock. It opened with a creak and revealed red silk lining and some paper inside. Triss looked down at the papers, something inside her seemed to recall them but she couldn't place where. They were each small and faced away, she guessed they must be about twenty or thirty paper scraps, each cut into perfect rectangles. Geralt grabbed one at random and flipped it over in his hand. He looked down at the image uncertainly.

'Who is this?' His voice was low and quiet and Triss suppressed a smile.

'Let me look' Triss reached out her hand to him and he placed the paper in her hand before starting to pull the rest out, flipping them over to rest on the bed, they scattered over the bed. They each had green boarders and pictures of woman in various poses, some were clothed but many were missing items here and there. She ran her eyes over them quickly, a pang of jealousy tugging at her heart/

'Well?'

'That one is me' She pointed towards a picture of a brunette, the picture her was pulling a faintly pink sheet above her breast and a black cat sat at her lap, its green eyes fixed on whoever looked at it picture. In the background was a castle, it looked made of sand and the shadow that ran across it looked almost like a dragon. Geralt frowned at the card before picking it up to examine closer. 'And this' she pointed towards another, the same brunette was sitting in a bath this time,water running over her body and she was holding one of her hands up with a blue aura surrounding it.

'You had brown hair?' He glanced at Triss, his amber eyes burning with the questions she imagined to be flooding his mind. She sighed, sometimes she hated his memory loss and that she had to explain things she never thought she would.

'At one point' She shrugged, tearing her gaze away from him and back towards the many small cards

'Why did you change it?'

'It defined me, I was admired for my hair and I needed a change' She shrugged, dropping the paper she was still holding. It had a woman floating above a bed, a chain forcing her to float near the bed. The paper fluttered lightly as it fell before landing on the messy pile.

'Do you recognise anyone else?' Geralt asked and Triss ran her eyes back over the cards. A few seemed to flicker memories in her mind but nothing clear, nobody she could name. The images were painted carefully but she knew they would be inaccuracies, she certainly hadn't posed for any of hers. Did he paint these? She mused, she had never seen him paint or even draw before.

'No' She shook her head as she spoke and started to walk towards the window. 'Do they stir any memories? I think we will be lucky to find any other personal possession' She placed her hands against the frosted glass.

'Nothing' Geralt sighed.

'I'm sorry' Triss said, not really sure what else she could say. It was unfortunate that no memories seemed to return to him but at the same time part of her was glad he couldn't remember. She felt awful at the glee in her heart, guilt wrapping its way around her stomach as the feeling surfaced.


End file.
